U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,735 of Ian Blackburn el al. disclosed a skateboard pivot roller which is characterized by a bracket mounted on the underside of the overhang at one end of a skateboard and is itself formed at one end with a downwardly opening socket having a large pivot roller retained therein and elevated at a height with respect to the plane of the bottoms of the skateboard wheels to provide for tilting of the skateboard itself about the wheels at the end of the skateboard proximate the pivot roller to shift at least a portion of the rider's weight to the pivot ball for performing various different maneuvers for interesting purpose.
Such a conventional skate board may increase the chances of the user suffering a sports injury as the user may fall of or sprain a joint as they tilt the board to contact the pivot ball with the ground.
The present inventor has found the drawback of the conventional skateboard of the like and invented a steerable roller skate.